The Happiest Woman In The World
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Renjun sama sekali tidak merasa kehilangan atas kematian ayahnya, Kim Joonmyeon. Baginya, kematian Sang Ayah ibarat tiket kebahagiaan untuk perempuan yang menurutnya layak menjadi perempuan paling bahagia di dunia ini. Ibunya, Zhang Yixing. NoRen. SuLay. GS! for Uke


**THE HAPPIEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NoRen**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! for UKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Yang meninggal itu ayahnya, tetapi perhatian para pelayat justru tertuju pada Renjun atau yang lebih mereka kenal dengan nama Barat-nya, Roxanne. Melihat sosok kaku Kim Joonmyeon di dalam petinya seolah-olah formalitas bagi para pelayat. Tatapan-tatapan milik mereka kentara benar lebih berminat pada sosok Renjun yang duduk tak jauh dari peti mati Sang Ayah.

Renjun duduk dalam diam, terkesan kaku, bahkan angkuh. Jangankan bergerak, bahkan melirik pun tidak, persis arca cantik yang dipahat sempurna. Penampilannya persis wanita bangsawan Eropa dengan _dress_ hitam selutut yang sederhana namun elegan, lengkap dengan rambut yang digelung hingga menimbulkan kesan formal. Dia sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan gelagat bakal menunjukkan sopan-santun kepada para pelayat yang datang untuk menyampaikan bela sungkawa, membiarkan ibunya yang cantik sibuk sendiri menyambut tamu-tamu dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan mereka. Namun demikian, para pelayat seolah-olah memaafkannya, menganggap sikapnya itu sebagai bentuk rasa terpukul dan terguncang atas kematian Sang Ayah.

Para pelayat seolah-olah memaafkannya, tetapi Renjun sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa diam-diam mereka menjadikannya objek dalam obrolan yang berlangsung dalam volume rendah. Bukan sikapnya yang kaku tanpa ekspresi yang menjadi topik, melainkan statusnya saat ini. _Well_ , siapa yang tidak tahu status Roxanne Kim Injoon alias Renjun? Pewaris tunggal Francis Kim Joonmyeon, miliarder tampan yang berpulang di usia relatif muda, 47 tahun. Renjun, gadis cantik yang dikenal tertutup itu baru berumur 16 tahun. Dengan semua aset ayahnya dalam genggaman, apa yang dapat dilakukan gadis itu di usianya yang masih begitu belia?

Para pelayat mulai berkasak-kusuk, mempertanyakan bagaimana kelangsungan Kwangseon Inc. setelah Joonmyeon selaku Sang Perintis berpulang, sementara pewarisnya masih berusia 16 tahun? _Heol_ , Renjun bahkan bersekolah di St Mary, sekolah menengah khusus putri dengan sistem internat di pedesaan Dorset, Inggris. Sekolah yang dimaksud merupakan sekolah khusus putri berumur hampir satu abad, terkenal dengan reputasinya dalam mencetak gadis-gadis yang berbudi dan penuh tata krama. Renjun dengan latar belakang pendidikan St Mary-nya yang bahkan belum tamat, apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Kwangseon Inc.?

"Renjun- _ah_ , tolong gantikan aku sebentar. Kepalaku pusing. Sepertinya aku harus beristirahat."

Suara ibunya mengusik selubung bernama diam yang melingkupinya. Renjun spontan menoleh, begitu pun sosok tampan berwajah dingin yang setia duduk di sebelah Renjun sejak gadis itu muncul di ruang tamu serupa lobi hotel bintang lima ini. Tampak olehnya wajah elok nan belia Sang Ibu memetakan pucat, juga gurat-gurat lelah yang terlalu kentara. Tatapan mata milik wanita yang melahirkannya itu sarat permohonan, seolah-olah Renjun satu-satunya harapan yang dia miliki.

Renjun menatap ibunya lurus-lurus. Gadis yang kecantikannya sebelas-dua belas dengan ibunya itu tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan masih mempertahankan raut wajah datarnya yang khas. Namun demikian, dia mengangguk, menghadirkan raut kelegaan yang sesaat menggusur raut lelah di wajah elok milik Sang Ibu.

"Aku ke kamar dulu. Jeno, tolong temani Renjun," ibu Renjun memohon diri sekaligus meminta tolong pada Jeno, Si Tampan pemilik raut dingin di sebelah Renjun.

"Ya, _Aunt_ Yixing," Jeno menjawab, santun meski cenderung kaku.

Yixing tersenyum kecil, memperlihatkan lesung pipit yang muncul secara otomatis. Ibu Renjun yang terlihat nyaris sama muda dengan Renjun itu pun berlalu setelah menyempatkan diri pamit pada dua pelayat yang kebetulan menghampirinya. Sekilas dia menoleh ke arah peti mati tempat jenazah suaminya dibaringkan, kemudian melenggang anggun meninggalkan ruang tamu yang nyaris sesak oleh arus pelayat.

"Injoon- _ah_ , kau harus menyambut para pelayat," Jeno sekonyong-konyong membisikinya, tak lama setelah sosok anggun Yixing menyingkir dari ruang tamu. Tatapan milik pemuda tampan itu sebentar-sebentar tertuju pada pelayat yang baru saja tiba.

"Kau gantikan aku," Renjun menanggapi, turut melalui bisikan. Kendati dia tengah berbisik pada Jeno, tatapannya tidak tertuju pada pemuda itu, melainkan ke arah lain, tepatnya ke arah yang dituju ibunya saat meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Mama."

Tanpa menunggu respon Jeno, Renjun sekonyong-konyong bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sama seperti ibunya tadi, Renjun melenggang anggun meninggalkan tempat duduknya, mengabaikan Jeno yang kaget, juga kerabat dan para pelayat yang terheran-heran. Sebagai tuan rumah dan keluarga inti Kim Joonmyeon, sikap Renjun sejak muncul di ruang tamu benar-benar antik di mata mereka semua. Tak wajar apalagi sopan. Roxanne Kim Injoon, sepertinya gadis itu lupa dengan segala tata krama yang diajarkan keluarganya maupun para guru di St Mary.

 _Tapi Renjun sama sekali tak peduli._

Gadis itu mantap meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Langkah kakinya mendadak terhenti di sebelah peti mati ayahnya, memandu beberapa pelayat untuk bergeser demi memberi tempat. Sepasang maniknya yang cemerlang menatap sekilas wajah tampan milik Joonmyeon yang tampak damai meski telah kehilangan warna. Melihat jenazah ayahnya, raut wajah Renjun sedikit berubah. Dingin.

Seakan enggan berlama-lama melihat jenazah ayahnya, Renjun membuang muka. Tanpa menaruh peduli pada pelayat yang berada di dekat peti mati Sang Ayah, Renjun mantap melangkah menjauhi peti, mengambil rute yang sama dengan yang diambil ibunya saat meninggalkan ruang tamu tadi. Mantap, anggun, tetapi meninggalkan tanda tanya dalam benak sekian orang yang memenuhi ruang tamu.

 _Sekali lagi, Renjun sama sekali tak peduli._

-000-

Kamar ibunya terletak di lantai dua, persis di sebelah kamar ayahnya. Ya, orang tuanya tidak tidur satu kamar. Renjun sudah mengetahuinya sejak dia masih kecil. Masih segar dalam ingatan bagaimana dulu dia berhasil mengetahui hal ini. Bagaimana Renjun kecil yang penuh rasa ingin tahu diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya, lalu bersembunyi di balik guci Gujarat koleksi Sang Ayah demi mengintai kamar yang menurut pengasuhnya adalah kamar milik orang tuanya. Bagaimana Renjun kecil berhasil mengetahui alasan kenapa dia tidak pernah diizinkan tidur bersama ayah dan ibunya. Bagaimana pada akhirnya dia tahu bahwa ayahnya hanya sesekali masuk ke kamar lain—kamar ibunya— pada malam hari, kemudian bisa dipastikan keesokan harinya Renjun kecil bakal melihat ibunya tampak sembab saat turun di meja makan dan terkesan janggal lantaran mengenakan syal-syal yang acapkali dipakai bahkan saat musim panas.

Renjun paling membenci lantai dua di rumahnya ini, terlebih pintu kamar ibunya yang dicat dengan warna putih. Semasa kecil, dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di baliknya sampai-sampai ibunya sembab dan harus mengenakan syal saat muncul di meja makan keesokan harinya. Renjun baru paham apa yang terjadi pada ibunya setelah dia mengalaminya sendiri, harus mengenakan syal yang mengundang tanda tanya teman-temannya di St Mary tahun lalu lantaran Inggris baru saja memasuki musim panas dan mereka tengah bersiap untuk liburan. Syal sialan itu terpaksa dia kenakan demi menyembunyikan apa yang disebut Jeno sebagai 'tanda cinta' di lehernya, 'tanda' yang sudah pasti bakal membuat guru-gurunya di St Mary meradang. Bedanya, tidak ada sembab di wajahnya yang cantik, karena apa yang dilakukan Jeno sama sekali tidak menyakitinya.

 _Tidak seperti apa yang dilakukan ayahnya terhadap ibunya._

Renjun tidak mengetuk pintu kamar yang menurutnya 'neraka' ini, memilih langsung membukanya tanpa permisi. Dasar mujur, pintunya tidak terkunci. Dengan mudah pintu ini terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok molek nan anggun ibunya yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela, tampak kaget luar biasa melihatnya masuk.

"Renjun?" Yixing sedikit terbelalak. "Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?" Nadanya kedengaran sedikit menegur.

Renjun tak menjawab, memilih untuk menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Tindakannya ini lagi-lagi mengejutkan Yixing, juga mengundang tanda tanya dalam raut wajah maupun tatapan perempuan yang masih terlihat sangat muda untuk ukuran ibu dari remaja berumur enam belas tahun itu.

Renjun mengedarkan pandang, menjelajahi isi kamar ibunya lewat tatapan mata. Semua masih persis sama seperti terakhir kali dia masuk ke dalam sini. Rapi dan bersih, menguarkan aroma lembut _buttercake_. Semua tertata apik dan terlihat nyaman. Anehnya ekspresi Renjun sesaat justru terlihat seolah-olah dia tengah menahan mual, seolah-olah dia baru saja mencium bau yang memuakkan.

"Jadi…," Renjun sekonyong-konyong duduk di tepi ranjang ibunya yang dilapisi seprai dan _bedcover_ warna ungu muda dengan corak lavender, tepat menghadap sosok ramping lagi anggun milik ibunya. Tatapannya yang tak terbaca saking datar terarah lurus pada sepasang manik cemerlang Yixing.

"Bagaimana persisnya Mama membunuh Daddy?"

Siapapun yang mendengar pertanyaannya sudah pasti terkejut, tetapi yang jauh lebih mengejutkan adalah nada suaranya. Renjun seolah-olah baru saja menanyakan, "Hai, Ma, sudah makan?" atau "Masak apa hari ini, Ma?". Mengejutkan sekaligus mengerikan. Demi Tuhan, Renjun baru berumur 16 tahun. Bagaimana bisa seorang remaja 16 tahun terlihat begitu datar, bahkan nyaris santai menanyakan perihal pembunuhan?

Ibunya seolah tersambar petir mendengar pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir merah delima Renjun yang mungil. Raut wajahnya berubah horor, seolah-olah dia tengah melihat hantu alih-alih anak perempuannya sendiri.

"Renjun- _ah_ , k-kau bicara apa?" Yixing nyaris tergagap saking kagetnya.

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu, Ma." Renjun tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya.

"Kondisi Daddy selama ini sangat stabil, dia bahkan tak pernah kambuh enam bulan terakhir menurut Son _Ajumma_ ," kata Renjun seraya bangkit berdiri dari ranjang. Langkah kakinya lambat-lambat, bergerak mendekati ibunya di depan jendela.

"Tiba-tiba saja dia ditemukan meninggal dalam tidurnya. Semua orang yang tahu dia mengidap penyakit jantung tentu tidak akan kaget apalagi curiga, tapi tidak denganku."

Gadis cantik yang mewarisi perawakan ramping ibunya itu berhenti sekitar tiga langkah dari ibunya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sepasang manik Yixing yang kini bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Renjun- _ah_ , kau menuduh Mama membunuh ayahmu?" Ketakutan terdengar dalam nada suara Yixing.

"Bukan menuduh, tapi memastikan," Renjun mengoreksi. "Dengan cara apa Mama membunuhnya, sampai-sampai kematiannya terkesan begitu alami."

"Kim Injoon!" Yixing sekonyong-konyong memekik. "Tidak sepantasnya kau mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu kurang ajar pada ibumu sendiri!"

Alih-alih marah, Yixing justru terlihat ketakutan dan Renjun justru kembali tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, Ma. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Mama, apalagi sampai membenci Mama dan melaporkan Mama ke kantor polisi." Suara Renjun berubah menenangkan.

"Aku justru bangga, juga bahagia karena Mama berani melakukannya," dia menambahkan, cukup mengejutkan karena nadanya kedengaran… _Tulus?_

"R-Renjun… Kau…" Kali ini suara Yixing melemah, tetapi matanya lagi-lagi terbelalak.

"Ma, Mama tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa-apa dariku," Renjun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti untuk mendekati ibunya.

"Aku ingin Mama terbuka sekali lagi padaku seperti tahun lalu, saat Mama menceritakan kisah pilu Zhang Yixing saat dia berumur enam belas tahun. Zhang Yixing yang datang ke rumah ini sebagai 'barang rampasan'. Zhang Yixing yang harus menerima nasib melahirkan anak dari benih laki-laki yang paling dibencinya di usia yang bahkan belum genap tujuh belas."

Mendengar ini, Yixing mendadak limbung. Beruntung Renjun segera mencapainya, memapahnya dengan cekatan.

"Katakan padaku, Ma," Renjun membujuk ibunya. "Katakan padaku semuanya. Jangan takut. Rahasia Mama aman bersamaku, karena aku di pihak Mama."

"R-Renjun- _ah_ … Bagaimana…" Sepasang mata indah Yixing mulai berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya yang memang sudah pucat tampak semakin pucat. Yixing seolah-olah bakal pingsan sewaktu-waktu hingga Renjun harus memegangi lengannya erat-erat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" Suara Renjun melembut.

Yixing mengangguk. Lemah, pasrah.

"Akan kuberitahu," kata Renjun. "Tapi sebaiknya kita duduk dulu. Aku takut Mama keburu pingsan sebelum menceritakan semuanya."

Dara enam belas tahun itu dengan cekatan membimbing ibunya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Kendati ibunya berumur tujuh belas tahun lebih tua, kesan yang dapat ditangkap dari ibu dan anak ini adalah Renjun yang tampak lebih dewasa, juga lebih tenang. Renjun bahkan menawarkan bahunya menjadi tempat bagi kepala ibunya untuk bersandar dan Yixing sama sekali tak keberatan untuk itu.

"Aku tak melihat kesedihan apapun dalam diri Mama," Renjun kembali angkat bicara setelah merasa ibunya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ekspresi Mama justru memperlihatkan bahwa Mama tidak nyaman dan ingin Daddy cepat-cepat dimakamkan," jelas Renjun. Dapat dirasakannya genggaman Yixing di tangannya sesaat mengerat saat dia mengatakannya.

Yixing tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi Renjun dapat mendengar suara tarikan napas ibunya terdengar berat.

"Dan aku memergoki Mama diam-diam tersenyum saat memandangi jendela, tepat saat aku baru pulang untuk melihat jenazah Daddy kemarin."

Lagi, genggaman Yixing di tangannya mengerat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ma," Renjun lagi-lagi menenangkan ibunya. "Sekarang beritahu aku, dengan cara apa Mama membunuhnya dan apa alasan Mama berani melakukannya setelah selama ini Mama bertahan hidup dalam penderitaan yang dia ciptakan untuk Mama?"

"Renjun- _ah_ ," suara Yixing sedikit serak, mengiringi air matanya yang mulai menetes.

"Dia berencana untuk menceraikanku demi perempuan itu," bisik Yixing, sendu.

Salah satu alis indah Renjun yang menyerupai semut berbaris terangkat. "Joohyun?" Raut kemarahan langsung terpeta di wajah cantik Renjun.

"Ya." Yixing mengangguk. "Karena perempuan itu sedang mengandung anaknya."

Renjun terbelalak, sesaat. "Karena itu Mama membunuhnya?"

"Itu bukan satu-satunya alasan," Yixing mengoreksi, mendadak tampak gugup. "Aku… Aku juga. Hamil…"

"Apa?" Renjun bagai kena siram air panas. "Mama… Mengandung anak Daddy?"

"Bukan." Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tampak semakin gugup. "Bukan anaknya."

"Lalu?" Sekarang Renjun melotot, sampai-sampai menjauhkan bahunya dari kepala Yixing guna menatap ibunya lurus-lurus. "Jangan bilang… Suho _Samchon_?"

Yixing mengangguk pelan. Raut wajahnya berubah malu sekaligus takut-takut. "Ya, Renjun- _ah_. Aku… Mengandung anak pamanmu. Saudara kembar ayahmu. Sama seperti mereka, anak yang kukandung ini… Kembar." Satu tangannya yang bebas perlahan mengusap-usap perutnya yang baru Renjun sadari terlihat sedikit menonjol.

Pengakuan ibunya ternyata jauh lebih mengejutkan bagi Renjun ketimbang kenyataan bahwa ayahnya meninggal karena dibunuh oleh ibunya. Renjun bahkan harus susah payah untuk menguasai diri. Gadis cantik itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha keras untuk mengumpulkan ketenangan.

"Maafkan aku, Renjun- _ah_." Yixing menggigit bibir, kentara benar tak enak hati. "Aku… Aku mengecewakanmu, bukan?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Renjun, yang sudah kembali ke moda tenang menjurus _stoic_ , menjawab ibunya. Tenang namun mantap.

"Sama sekali tidak, Ma. Aku justru bahagia. Suho _Samchon_ , dia yang Mama cintai dan bukan Daddy. Kalian berdua berhak untuk bahagia, setelah selama ini Suho _Samchon_ hidup menderita, terbuang, karena Daddy…" Mata indah Renjun mulai tersaput mendung.

"Renjun- _ah_ , aku… Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa…"

"Apa Suho _Samchon_ terlibat dalam kematian Daddy?" Renjun tiba-tiba bertanya, kali ini suaranya nyaris tak terdengar saking sayup-sayup bisikan yang diperdengarkannya pada Yixing.

"Tidak." Yixing menggeleng. "Aku satu-satunya yang bertanggung jawab. Suho, dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia bahkan belum tahu tentang anak-anak ini." Dia menunduk untuk memandangi perutnya sendiri.

"Syukurlah. Itu lebih baik. Hanya kita yang tahu," komentar Renjun sedikit lega. "Sekarang beritahu aku, dengan cara apa Mama membunuhnya? Aku harus memastikan tidak ada barang bukti. _Halmeoni_ , aku khawatir dia akan curiga. Bagaimanapun dia ibu Daddy. _Feeling_ seorang ibu, bukankah sangat kuat?"

Yixing sesaat memejamkan matanya, agaknya mencoba menguatkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan Renjun.

"Aku… Menukar obatnya." Meniru Renjun, suara Yixing nyaris tak terdengar. "Selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Agar reaksinya perlahan-lahan, tidak kentara."

Renjun kembali terbelalak, tetapi itu pun tak lama. "Lalu sekarang di mana obatnya?"

"Sudah kuhancurkan," jawab Yixing. "Kutumbuk lalu kularutkan sebelum kubuang di wastafel kamar ini."

"Ada pelayan yang melihat Mama berkutat dengan obat Daddy?" Renjun kembali bertanya, kali ini kedengaran waswas. "Atau ada yang menemani Mama pergi ke apotek?"

"Kuharap tak ada yang melihat," Yixing kembali memberikan jawaban. "Kalau obatnya, itu kubeli sendiri, di apotek yang ada di Incheon."

"Semoga saja tak ada yang melihat," Renjun mengamini. "Mama harus tetap tenang dan sebisa mungkin jangan berlebihan saat bersedih. Sewajarnya saja," nasihat Renjun. "Aku akan memeriksa CCTV untuk memastikan keamanan Mama."

"Renjun- _ah_."

Yixing tiba-tiba memeluk anaknya. Erat.

"Aku takut… _Hiks_ … Sangat takut," dia mulai terisak-isak.

"Mama jangan takut." Renjun dengan tanggap balas memeluk ibunya. "Aku bersumpah akan menjaga keamanan Mama. Tak akan ada yang tahu selain aku. Percaya padaku, Mama."

"Aku hanya ingin bahagia, Renjun- _ah_ ," Yixing berkata disela isak tangisnya, sedikit tak jelas lantaran dia membenamkan wajah di bahu Renjun.

"Setelah selama ini aku tersiksa, _hiks_ … Aku tak bisa, membiarkannya bahagia dengan penyanyi itu, apalagi menjadikan anak mereka pewaris. Dan aku… Aku ingin bahagia dengan Suho, _hiks_ …"

"Aku tahu, Mama. Aku tahu." Renjun menepuk-nepuk punggung ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mama berhak untuk bahagia, juga Suho _Samchon_ dan anak-anak kalian. Untuk itu aku bersumpah, aku akan menjaga keamanan Mama. Menjaga rahasia Mama sampai mati."

Renjun berikrar dengan sepenuh hati, seiring kristal bening yang mulai menggenangi mata indahnya. Untuk pertama kali sejak dia kembali ke Korea pascarilis berita kematian ayahnya, Renjun meneteskan air mata. Bukan air mata untuk ayahnya, melainkan air mata untuk sosok rapuh milik Sang Ibu dalam pelukannya ini. Mendadak raut _stoic_ -nya tergusur sempurna, digantikan raut kesedihan mendalam, juga iba.

Renjun menangis, tanpa ragu meluapkan emosi melalui isak dan tentunya air mata.

-000-

Upacara pemakaman Kim Joonmyeon dari Kwangseon Inc. berlangsung pada hari Jumat yang kelabu, diiringi hujan yang turun rintik-rintik. Langit seolah-olah turut berduka menyambut kembalinya Joonmyeon kepada Sang Pencipta. Suasana haru-biru mewarnai upacara pemakamannya, terlebih saat ibunda miliarder itu jatuh pingsan begitu peti mati Joonmyeon diturunkan ke liang lahat.

Sama seperti saat jenazah Joonmyeon masih disemayamkan di rumah, kali ini tatapan-tatapan milik sekian pasang mata di pemakaman ini tertuju pada sosok cantik Renjun yang tampil begitu menawan dalam balutan _dress_ hitam keluaran Givenchy. Bak bangsawan Eropa, Renjun mengenakan topi lebar dari Philip Treacy, sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya yang seratus persen datar. Gadis itu kembali menunjukkan moda _stoic_ -nya di depan umum, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah penuh duka apalagi sampai meneteskan air mata. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan ibundanya yang tampak nyaris pingsan hingga dia harus memegangi lengan perempuan itu erat-erat, khawatir bakal limbung dan terjatuh.

Wajah _stoic_ Renjun masih setia diperlihatkannya hingga upacara pemakaman berakhir, hingga kerumunan yang datang untuk mengantar Joonmyeon ke peristirahatan terakhirnya bubar satu per satu, menyisakan Renjun, Yixing, dan Jeno. Beberapa kerabat Kim lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat mengevakuasi ibunda Joonmyeon sekaligus memberikan privasi bagi Renjun dan ibunya.

"Kau pulanglah duluan," Renjun menoleh pada Jeno yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku pulang bersama Mama."

Jeno kentara benar keberatan, tetapi dia mengangguk.

"Jangan terlalu lama. Kau dan ibumu butuh istirahat." Pemuda tampan itu sekilas melirik Yixing yang tengah memandangi pusara suaminya.

"Ya." Renjun tersenyum tipis. "Jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," Jeno berpamitan. "Kuharap nanti malam kau bersedia mampir ke apartemen kakakku. Malam ini dia menginap di rumah pacarnya," bisiknya lembut.

"Kuusahakan," Renjun balas berbisik seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jeno. Tanpa sungkan dikecupnya bibir kekasihnya itu, yang dibalas dengan lumatan singkat namun mesra dari Jeno.

"Aku pulang dulu," Jeno kembali berpamitan begitu tautan bibir mereka terlepas. " _Aunt_ Yixing, saya permisi dulu." Dia beralih berpamitan pada Yixing, memandu perempuan itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, Jeno. Hati-hati di jalan. Terima kasih sudah datang ke pemakaman ayah Renjun," balas Yixing berbasa-basi.

Jeno mengucapkan _'annyeonghi gyeseyo'_ pada Yixingsebelum beranjak meninggalkan pusara Joonmyeon dengan diiringi tatapan milik kekasihnya. Tatapan milik Renjun mengawasi punggungnya, tetapi hanya sesaat lantaran ada sosok lain yang mendadak memunggunginya dan pergi dengan terburu-buru mengambil alih atensinya dengan cepat. Mata elang Renjun dengan mudah mengenali siluet wanita berpakaian serba hitam yang mengambil alih atensinya itu.

" _Bae Joohyun,"_ Renjun menggumam, hanya cukup untuk didengar olehnya sendiri. _"Urusan kita belum selesai."_

Sepasang matanya menyipit, mengawasi punggung milik wanita berpakaian serba hitam yang dikenalinya sebagai Bae Joohyun itu semakin menjauh.

"Renjun- _ah_ ," suara Yixing gantian mengambil alih atensi Renjun, sedikit mengejutkannya.

"Ya, Mama?" Renjun cepat-cepat menoleh.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku akan menginap di tempat Suho," Yixing memberitahunya dengan suara lirih. "Aku… Aku butuh ketenangan."

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" pinta Renjun tiba-tiba. "Aku merindukannya, Ma. Kasihan, selama ini dia begitu kesepian, terasing. _Halmeoni_ benar-benar keterlaluan. Bahkan dia mengharamkan _Samchon_ datang kemari." Renjun tampak geram.

Yixing agak terkejut, tetapi hanya sebentar.

"Tentu," jawabnya disertai senyuman kecil. "Suho juga pastinya merindukanmu. Setahun lebih kalian tidak bertemu."

"Kalau begitu Mama duluan saja ke tempat _Samchon_. Aku menyusul, supaya _Halmeoni_ tidak curiga. Akan kukatakan pada _Halmeoni_ bahwa Mama pergi ke rumah _Aunty_ Lulu, sementara aku ke tempat Jeno. Kurasa _Halmeoni_ harus tahu kalau St Mary belum berhasil mengubahku menjadi nona manis, santun, konservatif," Renjun memberi saran.

"Baiklah," Yixing menyatakan persetujuannya. "Kutunggu di rumah Suho nanti malam."

Renjun mengangguk, tak lupa menghadiahinya senyuman manis sebagai bonus.

-000-

Pamannya masih sama persis dengan saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, tepatnya sehari sebelum dia dikirim untuk bersekolah di St Mary. Saudara kembar ayahnya yang identik secara fisik itu terlihat sendu menyambutnya, bahkan menangis saat mereka berpelukan untuk melepas rindu. Berbeda dengan ayahnya yang dikenal Renjun sebagai sosok dingin dan pemarah, Suho ibarat malaikat yang penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang, mengabaikan kekurangan fisiknya yang kentara di bagian kaki dan kehidupannya yang malang akibat diasingkan oleh keluarganya sendiri.

" _Samchon_ ," Renjun memanggilnya dengan lembut seperti biasa. "Ah, atau mulai sekarang sebaiknya kupanggil Papa saja? Bukankah pamanku ini ayah dari calon adik-adikku?" Si Cantik itu melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap paras elok Sang Paman yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari Joonmyeon.

"Renjunnie," Suho tampak terharu, juga tidak percaya. "Kau… Tidak keberatan memiliki adik?"

"Kenapa harus keberatan?" Renjun tersenyum. Hatinya terasa hangat sekaligus terharu menyaksikan raut wajah dan sorot mata pamannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Memiliki adik tentu sangat menyenangkan. Aku tak bakal kesepian lagi," katanya tulus.

"Renjun- _ah_ , terima kasih." Suho kembali memeluknya, disaksikan Yixing di sampingnya yang tak kalah terharu. "Terima kasih sudah menerimaku, menerima mereka. Aku tahu aku bersalah pada ayahmu, tapi… Aku mencintai ibumu, lebih dari apapun." Suara Suho begitu emosional, sarat keharuan, rasa terima kasih, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Aku mencintai Yixingie. Sangat mencintainya. Maafkan pamanmu ini, Renjun- _ah_. Maafkan aku."

"Yang terpenting bagiku adalah kebahagiaan Mama," balas Renjun tulus, hangat. "Dan kebahagiaan _Samchon_ , ah, maksudku Papa. Kalian berdua harus bahagia bersama Si Kembar."

"Renjun- _ah_. Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Oh Tuhan, aku tahu diriku ini penuh dosa, tapi aku merasa sangat bahagia. Yixingie mengandung anakku, Renjun menerimaku dan adik-adiknya. Aku tahu aku tak punya muka untuk bertemu Joonmyeon di alam baka nanti, tapi aku harus mengakui bahwa saat ini aku merasa sangat bahagia. Sangat bahagia," Suho nyaris meracau saking tak kuasa menahan luapan haru, rasa terima kasih, dan yang pasti kebahagiaan. Laki-laki itu terlalu bahagia setelah mengetahui Yixing mengandung anaknya dan Renjun sama sekali tak keberatan akan hal itu, sampai-sampai kematian Joonmyeon seolah tak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Renjun meneteskan air mata, merasa terharu bukan main. Dia tahu persis, bahwa selama 47 tahun ini Yixing-lah satu-satunya kebahagiaan bagi Suho, kembaran Joonmyeon yang diasingkan keluarganya sendiri karena cacat kaki dan harus mengenakan kaki palsu seumur hidupnya. Yixing ibarat lentera yang menerangi hati Suho, juga kuas yang membantu mewarnai hari-harinya yang diisi kesepian karena Suho dilarang untuk bersosialisasi demi nama baik keluarga, memaksanya terkurung dan harus menghabiskan hari-harinya untuk menulis novel—kelebihan Suho yang menghasilkan uang.

"Papa," Renjun menyebutkan panggilan itu dengan begitu lembutnya.

"Jaga Mama dan adik-adikku baik-baik," katanya seraya melepaskan pelukan Suho. "Aku berjanji akan membantu kalian mewujudkan pernikahan yang selama ini kalian impi-impikan." Air matanya menetes lagi lantaran menyaksikan air mata pamannya berjatuhan.

"Papa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Papa mencintai Mama, memberinya kebahagiaan. Papa tidak bersalah apa-apa. Ayahku yang bersalah. Menghancurkan bisnis kakek dan nenekku, menjadikan ibuku barang rampasan yang bisa diperlakukan semaunya, menjebloskan ibuku dalam penderitaan," Renjun nyaris kedengaran sinis, tak peduli bahwa dia tengah membicarakan ayah kandungnya sendiri yang belum lama dikubur.

Mendengar ini, baik Suho maupun Yixing tak bisa berkata-kata. Mereka tahu bahwa cinta mereka tetap terlarang karena Yixing bagaimanapun adalah istri sah Joonmyeon. Akan tetapi, apa daya jika cinta terlanjur membutakan mereka, bahkan hingga membuahkan sepasang janin kembar dalam rahim Yixing saat ini?

Renjun menghadiahkan senyumnya yang memikat untuk ibu dan pamannya. Tak ingin menganggu mereka yang pastinya ingin merayakan 'kebebasan' dari Joonmyeon sekaligus kabar gembira tentang kehamilan Yixing, Renjun cepat-cepat memohon diri, beralasan bahwa dia ingin beristirahat. Terus terang dia memang lelah dan merasa tidur merupakan opsi yang sangat menarik untuknya saat ini.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam saat Renjun terbangun dengan kaget. Sejenak dia kebingungan, merasa asing dengan tempatnya berada saat ini. Butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya dia sadar bahwa saat ini dia ada di apartemen milik pamannya, tepatnya di kamar tamu.

Tenggorokannya yang terasa kering memandu Renjun untuk keluar dari kamar demi mencapai dispenser. Baru saja melihat apa yang dicarinya, langkah kakinya mendadak terhenti, tepatnya sekitar tiga-empat langkah dari pintu kamar bercat biru, warna dominan di apartemen yang ditempati Suho ini.

" _Oppa… Aah… Pelan-pelan Sayang, ohh ohh… Aahh!"_

" _Uggh… Yixing-ah, kenapa masih begitu sempit? Nggh…"_

Suara desahan, erangan, dan geraman tertahan yang familiar menyapa gendang telinganya. Renjun tanpa sadar tersenyum. Hatinya bukan main gembira, terlebih saat mendengar ibunya memekik sebagai ekspresi kesakitan sekaligus nikmat yang tengah mendera.

" _Aaakhh! Oppa! Aahh aahh…"_

Merasa tak pantas berlama-lama mencuri dengar suara-suara milik ibu dan pamannya yang tengah bercinta dengan panas di dalam sana, Renjun cepat-cepat menyingkir, kembali pada tujuannya untuk mengambil minum. Sekali lagi dia melewati kamar pamannya, mau tak mau kembali mendengar suara-suara dari dalam sana.

" _Yixing-ah, kau benar-benar nikmat. Joonmyeon begitu bodoh menyia-nyiakan lubang senikmat ini. Arrghh, kau meremasku begitu kuat. Ini terlalu nikmat. Terlalu nikmat."_

" _Ahh… Ahh… Oppa…"_

Astaga! Bisa-bisa dia ikut 'basah' jika terus-terusan mendengarnya!

Renjun kembali ke kamarnya, berusaha melupakan suara-suara erotis milik ibu dan pamannya. Demi Tuhan, Renjun tak ingin bertindak konyol dengan terpaksa keluar malam-malam begini demi menemui Jeno dan bercinta dengan kekasihnya itu hanya gara-gara terpancing oleh ibu dan pamannya!

Renjun meraih ponselnya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian demi menetralisir pikiran. Layar ponselnya menunjukkan beberapa pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab, mayoritas dari Jeno. Hanya ada dua pesan dari Josephine dan Charlene, teman-temannya di St Mary, dan satu pesan dari kontak bernama Lucas.

 _ **Lucas**_

 _ **Lucas, apa kau sibuk?**_

 _Princess Roxanne, kebetulan aku sedang free. Ada yang bisa kubantu?_

Alih-alih membalas pesan Lucas, Renjun justru memilih untuk meneleponnya. Tak peduli saat ini jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 12.12 KST, Renjun tampak percaya diri menghubungi Lucas.

" _Princess Roxanne?"_

"Kukira kau sedang sibuk membuat gadis-gadis mendesah di bawahmu, Lucas," Renjun menyapa Lucas dengan canda.

" _Sayang sekali, malam ini aku belum menemukan gadis yang layak kubuat mendesah di bawahku, Princess Roxanne,"_ Lucas kedengaran tak keberatan dengan canda yang dilontarkan Renjun. _"Anda mengirimiku pesan dan sekarang meneleponku tengah malam. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

"Aku ingin menawarkan permainan seru, Lucas." Renjun tersenyum. "Namanya ' _hit you with that ddu du ddu du'._ "

" _Bukankah itu lirik lagu girlband kesukaan Anda, Princess Roxanne?"_ tanya Lucas polos. _"Hahaha, jangan marah dulu,_ " dia tertawa, _"saya tentu menangkap maksudnya. Jadi, siapa yang perlu saya jadikan objek? Hit whom with that ddu du ddu du?"_

"Irene dari Red Sorbet," jawab Renjun kalem.

" _Apa?"_ Lucas berseru kaget. _"Princess Roxanne, yang benar saja?"_

"Seratus juta won, Lucas." Renjun kembali tersenyum, tetapi kali ini lebih mirip seringai, menciptakan kesan horor di wajahnya yang cantik. "Karena sangat mudah. Kau hanya perlu menyingkirkan bayinya. Itu saja."

" _Apa? Bayi?"_ Lucas lagi-lagi kaget. _"Princess Roxanne, Anda_ —"

"Kutunggu jawabanmu besok," Renjun memotong. _"Hit her baby with that ddu du ddu du."_

Renjun sejenak bernyanyi, kemudian memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Kembali, senyuman bak seringai menghiasi wajah cantiknya, sekali lagi menciptakan kesan horor yang mungkin bakal mengundang ngeri. Renjun saat ini tak ubahnya iblis yang mengambil wujud bidadari. Mengerikan melihat bagaimana dia menyeringai, berpadu dengan sepasang mata jernih yang berkilat-kilat mengancam.

"Sebentar lagi, Mama," Renjun menggumam, membayangkan ibunya yang tengah mendesah-desah di bawah kuasa pamannya.

"Sebentar lagi dan kau akan jadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini."

Renjun tertawa, mendadak merasakan dirinya tak sabar menunggu esok tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ydyakonenko**


End file.
